Polar!
by Hellen Oliveira
Summary: Jackson Rathbone acaba de entrar na prestigiosa acadêmica de artes e lá ele conhcerá pessoas que mudaram sua vida para sempre, embarque nessa jornada de descobertas da sobre a vida e sobre você mesmo-AH...RATED M...


**Disclaimer** :Não conheço Jackson Rathbone, e não tenho nenhum contato com ele, isso é **Ficção**, pessoas e lugares reais poderam ser citados, porém é tudo fruto da minha louca cabeça...entenderam Ficção.

E uma história que conta da época da colegial dele até os dias atuais, com muitas confusões de adolescente, entrada na vida adulta, amores, amizades, sua banda 100 monkey, essa será uma história de encontro e desencontro, entre o meu personagem Danielle Ayres e o Jackson Rathbone. Lembre-se criticas são bem vindas, insultos jamais. E sim teremos lemons, por isso a classificação M, porém ainda vai demorar um pouco...para isso acontecer. Por favor curtam...

**Capítulo 1 - Voltas as Aulas. ** 03-09-2001.

Bom meu nome é Danielle Maria Ayres, tenho 15 anos e estou no penúltimo ano do colegial, sou a aluna mais nova do meu ano na classe, estudo na Interlochen Arts Academica , faço o curso de escrita criativa(Creatived Written), junto com meu colegial, sou bolsista e estou aqui desde do meu primeiro ano, temos aulas normais e aulas especificas sobre meu curso, a aulas são puxadas das 08:00 da manhã as 17:00 horas, entre materias regulares e aulas especificas , por que vim estudar , porque daqui sairam bons novelistas e bons jornalista, e sim espero sair daqui com chances de entrar numa boa Universidade, tipo Yale ou Brown depois do colegial que acaba daqui um há dois anos todos nois receberemos com diz minha amiga Kim nosso bilhete só de ida para a vida adulta.

Porém hoje começa mais um ano letivo, com sempre tenho que enfretar mais meus pesadelos, minha timídez, que me atrapalha e muito na minha vida social, ou melhor na falta dela, e claro meu carrasco pessoal Trisha Peyton Leeburg, a garota mais popular do meu ano que sá da escola toda, apesar de ter apenas aulas regulares com ela isso já é o suficiente para fazer da minha vida um inferno, ela faz parte do curso de Interpretação, ela se acha a propria Meryl Streep em versão colegial. Ano passado Trisha inventou um boato sobre mim,que fez ter um ano terrível, ela teve a ousadia de dizer que eu estava apaixonada por Stuart Curtis, aluno do departamento de Artes Visual , não que fosse mentira mais eu estava com paixonite sim por Spencer Bell, aluno do mesmo curso ela deve ter me pegado olhando pra ela com um boba e deduzio o aluno errado, Spencer Bell era minha paixonite, meu amor platônico, ele é muito lindinho e meigo, muito educado e simpático com todos da escola, porém esse evento fez minha vida um inferno literalmente, houve desde fofocas de corredor a panfletos no quadro de avisos da escola, até ir parar no concelheiro da turma eu fui parar por causa dela, tive que ouvir um discurso sobre relacionamento entre alunos e tudo mais, ela foi capaz de fazer o ano passado inteiro um inferno, bom tivemos as férias de verão inteiro espero que ela tenha esquecido de mim.

Agora estou aqui no meu dormitório, me arrumando para o primeiro dia de aula e para tomar café da manhã, apesar da bruxa da Trisha essa escola tem suas pessoas boas, aqui fiz três grandes amigas , Kim Chambret, uma decendente de chineses , muito descolada e minha colega de quarto, que vive me enchendo a paciência sobre o meu visual, ela também estuda no mesmo departamento que eu e a louca e bela Hannah Wade do departamento de Artes Visuais e Diva do Ballet da escola Nadia McClean era sonho de pessoa e de dançarina qualquer dançarina de Ballet classico, de qualquer compania escolar desejava ser com ela era quase garantido ele entrar para o Ballet de New York. Bem agora aqui estou eu tentando me vestir ainda em meus pijamas, com não tem uniforme a escola temos apenas que usar roupas adequadas, não que muitas alunas daqui se importem com isso sempre tem alguém indo de mini - saia ou de decotes mais ousados do que deveriam , já eu posso definir meu estilo com típico Tom Boy bom é mais prático assim escritoras não se vestem como musas de cinema então depois de muita luta me vesti, coloquei uma calça de moleton, uma camiseta branca meus lindos All Stars, prendi o cabelo num rabo de cavalo solto e fui para o refeitório lá estavam minhas amigas sentados numa mesa conversando muito e comendo nada, sim nada, era por isso que elas eram tão magras, Kim brincava com uma maçã, Julia bebia aguá eNadia lia o rotolo de uma barra de proteína que eu duvida muito que ela ira comer agora, bom me sentei na mesa e com meu prato ovos, bacon, torradas, suco e leite,o próprio café da manhã dos campeãos.

'' Você vai comer tudo isso , é por isso que está ficando gorda'' falou a sempre simpática Nadia .

'' Não estou ficando gorda e Sim irei comer tudo isso tenho que me alimentar bem para ser uma boa escritora um dia,pense comigo se eu um dia tiver que correr atrás dos furos de reportagem, ir para zona de confronto ou de guerra terei que ter energia, se não comer hoje vai faltar para o futur, Nadia, isso se chama acumulo de energia pra o futuro.'' ao dizer isso todas elas reviravam os olhos, e me assistiram colocar uma garfada bem cheia de ovos na boca.

'' Whatever, mais me explique por que você colocou essa roupa*, já lhe informaram que você pretence ao genero femenino da espécie humana, num é ''- falava a minha BBF Kim, que sempre implicava com minhas roupas, com minha alimentação, pra ela díicil de entender o meu jeito. '' Por favor coloque mais cor nesse seu visual, você iria ter todos os garotos iriam cair ao seus pÉs, minha diva Latina., se usasse mais cores, umas saias, pelo menos um brinquinho''- Já mencionei que era elas eram um poço de deboche, ter todos aos meus pés, só em sonhos mesmo.

Porém com tudo que é bom dura pouco , o sinal tocou nos avisando o que faltava 7 minutos pra aulas começarem,com já mencionei antes sou muito timida se não deixe mencionar isso agora tenho verdadeiro pavor de público e esse ano teriamos na aula de Inglês e nessas aulas teriamos que estudar Oratória, falar em público, era o meu maior medo, eu conseguia me espressar bem na escrita, porém na oratória era um fracasso, caminhei apressadamente pra minha sala, depois de escovar o dente sai correndo chegando lá sem quer esbarrei no poço de vaidade chamando Liz Ribery e derrubei um sua garrafa de água ela melhor amiga de quem ... da Propría Trisha Peyton Leeburg, ótimo jeito de começar mais um ano letivo...Sabia que esse ano seria inesquecível, ou ele seria infernal ou seria memoravél. E eu torcia para que fosse insquecivelmente bom, porém já começava a suspeitar que seria mais um ano infernal na Interlochen Arts Academy '' Desculpa'' foi ligo pedindo pra Liz porém a mesma me ignorou e entrou na sala me deixando ali plantada tentando secar sua camiseta.

Foi quando ao entrar na sala meus olhos, cruzaram com o garoto mais bonito que já havia visto em minha vida ele tinha belos ohos verdes e um cabelo castanho dourado...e dai logo cheguei a uma conclusão esse ano seria totalmente Insquecível!!! Entrei na sala sabendo que seria um suplício esse ano pelo olhar lançado por Trish e suas amigas, ela não me deixariam em paz,e eu tinha que evitar a todo custo me apaixonar pelo novato, que ouvira o nome pela primeira vez naquele instante " Jackson Rathbone" esse era o nome de meu Anjo de olhos verdes.

*Link do visual da Danielle no perfil.

*Tom Boy = Moleca, menina macho.

Trilha sugerida para esse capítulo:

Kristal Harris - Supergirl.

o Classíco da Britney Spears- Oops!... I did it again.


End file.
